Una noche más
by Goree skullt
Summary: Esta es mi única opción, es lo único que puedo hacer...solo dame una noche más contigo. Mal summary pero dejen comentarios.


**Holitas mis queridos engendros del mal…HOY LES TRAIGO LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE MI ANTERIOR ONE-SHOT…asi que, todos hagamos un TAMASHI NO KYOUME para sincronizarnos y leerlo, no sin antes decirles que esto tiene una tercera parte…lo se, lo se…preparando Tomato Cannon 3…2…1..NEEEEEEH…bueno entonces a la cuenta de 3…1….2**

**Ryuk: CUANDO TERMINAS MI FIC?¡, QUIERO QUE ME DES LA NOVIA QUE ME PROMETISTE¡ Y MI MONTON DE MANZANAS¡**

**Goree:CALLATE COPIA BARATA DE JEFF THE KILLER,**

**Ryuk: A QUIEN LLAMAS COPIA DE JEFF THE KILLER…bollito (del termino español "bollera", los españoles le entienden)**

**Goree: reina gay del inframundo**

**Ryuk: teletubi endemoniado**

**Goree: Joker de bajo presupuesto**

**Ryuk: cuerpo de tamal**

**Goree: Adam Lambert región 4**

**Ryuk: Demonio arcoíris**

**Goree: hijo perdido de marilyn manson**

**Ryuk: OKEY, AHORA SI TE PASASTE HIJA DE TU….**

**Goree: está bien…ok…3…2…1..TAMASHI NO KYOUMEEEEEEEEEEE**

**A leer.**

_**Una noche más**_

_Siempre he sido el tipo de chica que no acepta que es bonita…_

_Pero, una vez kid me pidió que me metiera a la bañera con el y si soy sincera…_

_me sentí tan amada, casi adorada… que crei que me ahogaría en mi felicidad._

Son apenas las 4 de la mañana y no he dormido casi nada, bueno…no es posible dormir con el temor que todas las noches me invade de estár con el amor de mi vida y al despertar, no encontrarlo, abrazándome y protegiéndome, a veces quisiera tomar una aguja de coser y coserlo a mi costado para que nunca se apartara de mi, se que suena pocesivo, pero cuando amas de esta forma a alguien, es de lo más normal….muchas veces me pongo a pensar en lo mucho que el a sufrido antes de mi aparición en su vida, en lo mucho que me necesita, se que el tiene el mismo miedo que yo…lo se porque…el se sentía como yo antes de conocerme, recuerdo una vez que…

_Flashback_

_Estaba dormida, con kid, él y yo ya eramos novios y a mi me gustaba como me acurrucaba en su pecho, era como si no quisiera que me fuera, me abrazaba tan fuerte que su corazón retumbaba en mi cabeza y su respiración acompañaba a la mia, pero esa noche, su corazón aumentó su ritmo y su respiración se cortó y se hiso más rápida:_

_-KID, KID…AMOR ¿QUÉ TE PASA?-estaba desconcertada, pensé que era una pesadilla, pero nadie duerme con los ojos abiertos y volteados, era una escena tétrica, lo ví retorciéndose de dolor en la cama y no sabia que le pasaba hasta que en medio de su dolor, me dijo con voz muy débil-chrona- yo estaba demasiado preocupada- si?, que , que quieres?-tomando frenéticamente sus manos , sintiendo su frio sudor y su cuerpo temblar, mientras el tomaba con fuerza su cabeza-dame…la c caja …de medicinas-yo tomé la caja y el la abrió rápidamente sacando unas pastillas y un par de jeringas con un frasco blanco-ponme esta jeringa con el líquido de este frasco…-yo le se la iba a ponérsela en el brazo pero el la desvió a su cuello y con un movimiento violento se la inyectó, después tomó un puñado pequeño de pastillas y las engulló con un trago de agua, casi pensé que se ahogaría pero no fue así-gracias, amor-yo le dije con lágrimas en los ojos que estaban a punto de salir- me preocupaste mucho…¿Qué te pasó?- el dijo viéndome a los ojos-no es nada es, solo migraña por estrés y neurosis, me da repentinamente y es muy fuerte, me inyecté un analgésico que me lo quitará pronto y un calmante porque estos malditos dolores son muy fuertes, demasiado fuertes, me llegan a dar convulsiones…. no se que haría si no te tuviera conmigo-dijo abrazándome seguramente para tranquilizarme y yo le dije con la cara pegada a su pecho, casi sin aliento- yo tampoco- kid me miró con tristeza y recogió mi mentón con mucha delicadeza para después susurrarme- jamás te dejaré, mi adorada mariposa-luego me besó y me acurrucó en su pecho para volver a dormir , jamás me sentí tan asustada, y se que el entendió perfectamente lo que quería decirle…no se qué haría yo sin el, a mi lado._

_Fin del flashback_

Pueden creerme cuando les digo que a veces quisiera matar a quien sea que se le acerque incluso si es mi amiga, a veces…incluso si es un hombre, me siento muy patética en esos momentos de celos, miedo e inseguridad aunque más de una vez el me ha demostrado lo mucho que me ama y sinceramente ha sabido como hacerlo, desde una simple mirada, una caricia, un roce, un susurro, una palabra, un beso o un abrazo bastan para ganarse cada vez más mi corazón, hasta el punto de tenerlo en su poder, a veces solo es el estar a su lado, para sentirme tranquila y la voz que siempre ha retumbado en micabeza se aleja, cuando recuerdo el dia en el que se me declaró, nuestro primer beso, es como…si todo se hubiera derrumbado a mi alrededor dejándonos solos a el y a mi, fue simplemente una lluvia torrencial, mientras la luna sangraba cada vez más de su sonrisa…

Flashback

_Yo estaba en una de las muchas calles de death city, sentada bajo un farol en una esquina, mientras la lluvia me mojaba cada vez más, estár completamente sola, era lo único con lo que he sabido lidiar en mi vida, pero fueron un par de luces doradas me interrumpieron-crona?- dijo el, su voz me ponía a temblar, me aflojaba las rodillas y me llenaba el estómago de cosquillas, era inconfundible…era tan suave, tan rasposa, tan melodiosa, tan…sensual-si? K k kid-kun-el se me acercó con una sombrilla para que nos cubriera a ambos, se colocó tan cerca de mi, que casi desfallezco aunque solo me sonrojé, mi frente llegaba a su pecho, era claro que era muy alto,tuve que verlo hacia arriba y me encontré con sus ojos, dorados…nunca he visto unos ojos así, mucho menos una mirada asi de penetrante, asi de cálida, seria,dolida, dulce y ardiente; me puse a temblar de todas las sensaciones que sentí no sabia como llamarles…"amor", "atracción", "excitación"…"deseo"….no era casi añoranza, miedo, cosquillas en mi espalda, nervios, hormigueos en mis labios tan intensos que tuve que mordérmelos, también sentía un nudo en la garganta muy fuerte que me dolía y se me cortaba la respiración, era tan dulcemente amargo que casi se me salían las lágrimas de felicidad, fuera lo que fuera eso….no quería que terminara- kid…yo…no…no-kid puso su aspera mano en mi mejilla, y yo la presioné muy fuerte contra mi rostro, dejando salir mis lágrimas de felicidad-no…se lidiar con esto- el me sonrió, esa sonrisa era tan encantadora que apenas pude creer que fuera para mi- cálmate…solo quería decirte, algo, pero…saliste corriendo en cuanto te vi y tuve que seguirte además…hace frio y está lloviendo, no quiero que te enfermes- su voz resonaba en mi cabeza y mi corazón hacia temblar a todo mi cuerpo, tan fuerte que mis rodillas casi no podrían seguir en pie- Crona…esto, es algo que jamás le había dicho a nadie…al principio, crei que jamás podría alcanzarte, pero al irme acercando a ti supe que…tu…eres…escucha, no es fácil para mi y que mi difunto padre me perdone…pero…crona- no pude más y caí sobre mis rodillas, temblando y llorando de alegría- kid..kid, yo-kid se dejó caer también tomándome de mis hombros y me susurró- me he enamorado de ti… como no tienes una idea- yo me aferré a su pecho, era un pecho fuerte, bien torneado, el era perfecto aun sin verlo completamente, simplemente no pude separarme de el-yo también te amo…kid…he estado sola demasiado tiempo…y se…que esto no estaría bien, tu siendo un shinigami y yo una bruja…pero, ya no quiero estar lejos de ti-el tomé mi cara y suavemente dijo antes de acercarse lo suficiente-róbame mi primer beso y por favor…regálame el tuyo_

_Fin del flashback_

_Apenas pude creer lo que me dijo, el era tan puro como yo, y si de algo estábamos seguros era de que queríamos entregarnos esa pureza mutuamente, entonces me besó de una forma que si tratara de describirla ahora, no existirían palabras, fue una simple explosión de éxtasis y felicidad, tanto amor como dolor, que antes de lo que ambos fuimos capaces de recordar, terminamos juntos en esa pequeña bañera blanca, el se sentía tan inseguro como yo, por eso solo apagó la luz y encendió dos velas, era precisamente la luz perfecta para poder ver su delgado y pálido cuerpo y que el viera mi demacrada y desnutrida figura, pero es curioso…quizás ,si Dios sintiera la devoción que le ofrecemos los humanos con nuestras oraciones, seria la misma sensación que sentí entonces, pude sentir su amor, su dolor, su cariño y devoción a mi, que cada vez que me besaba y me acariciaba, pude escuchar un susurro tan sublime como divino…Eres perfecta…amor…soy tuyo, completamente tuyo-ese dia ambos lloramos de felicidad a la luz de un par de velas._

_Pero ahora ya no soy tan feliz porque llevo pensando algo durante demasiado tiempo y es:_

_Crona?- dijo una sombra atrás de mi, en esa mansión ocurrían cosas raras, y más cuando yo estoy sola-hija, no me recuerdas?- hija?,no,no,no, no puede ser-m m medusa-sama?- esa sombra sonrio de forma maquiavélica-que bien que no olvidas a tu madre…veo que ya has hecho una vida con el shinigami, eh?-dijo con tono de burla-pf, creeme su padre estaba 75 trillones de veces más guapo que el, si no fuera por su maldita capa, por eso Aracne y yo lo queríamos para nosotras-risita siniestra y sarcástica-que tiempos aquellos, aunque sinceramente…prefiero a stein, tu papito-con sonrisa siniestra me decía cosas que de alguna forma me taladraban el cerebro-largo de aquí- le dije apuntando mi espada (ragnarock) a ella-te tengo una propuesta-dijo ella deteniendo el filo con sus dedos-que quieres? No hay nada qu yo quiera de ti-ella se acercó a mi-se que no fui la mejor madre, pero…ahora puedo liberarte de todos los problemas que te causé…-yo solo me quedé dudosa-de que demonios me hablas?¡- ella me abrazó-mi niña…te ofresco , extraerte toda la sangre negra, convertirte en humana, sacar a ragnarock de ti y liberarte de tu locura- yo me quedé petrificada-que?- ya me había acostumbrado a ello pero nunca había pensado en deshacerme de esto, la sangre era lo que impedía que tuviera un bebé con kid, si me la sacaba, podría tener un hijo, tener una vida normal con kid-bien…-medusa puso su dedo en mi nariz-alto ahí señora Death-con tono burlón-nunca dije que gratis-precisamente por eso quiero cortarle el cuello, aunque solo sea una alucinación-lo único que quiero es algo…insignificante, solo- estallé de rabia-YA DILO MALDITA SERPIENTE- ella me acorraló contra la pared apretando mi cuello-ten más respeto con tu madre…escucha, solo quiero-casi me sacaba los ojos de tal preción en mi cuello-que mates al hijo de shinigami- me quedé congelada y me soltó dejándome caer en mis rodillas- que?- dije casi balbuceando-que no me oyes?...mata al shinigami- le tiré un codazo que ella esquivó-JAMÁS- ella me dijo-no tienes opción, si no lo haces…te quedaras con ese infierno en tu cabeza para el resto de tu vida- yo no quería eso, pero tampoco iba a matar a kid, el era el amor de mi vida, el seguía dormido asi que no oiría nada, aunque no se de que serviría-bien- dijo con su cara habitual- si no lo haces…yo me encargaré de que lo hacas- entonces se convirtió en serpiente y entro en mi cabeza, ese dolor era insoportable, así que lancé un alarido aterrador y desperté agitada en mi cama, completamente sudada, y con kid a mi lado, el ni siquiera se movio, eran las 11:09 de la noche, asi que decicí volver a dormir pero en lugar de ello me puse a llorar en silencio, porque tendría que vivir asi a menos que…matara a mi novio…al amor de mi vida…yo tenia que matar a kid._

_Llevo casi tres semanas, aguantando los susurros de medusa en mi cabeza, ya no puedo estár en paz, ya no puedo volver a ser normal….simplemente ya no puedo…ya estoy cansada, asi que voy a complacer a medusa, esta noche faltará uno en esta cama, se irá alguien más de este mundo para siempre, me separaré del amor de mi vida para el resto de la vida…por eso estoy aquí en la bañera a la luz de un par de velas, como cuando me entregué a el…una noche más con el, en sus brazos, con sus besos, sus caricias, su amor, su dolor, una noche más tocando el cielo con nuestras manos, una noche más condenando nuestras almas al placer del pecado, una noche más juntos, por lo menos antes de separarnos antes de…ni siquiera puedo terminar esto, asi que solo digo:_

_Perdóname kid… ya es hora de separarnos, esta se que al despertar ya no estarás conmigo, tu estarás en una vida diferente a la mía, estaremos en mundos diferentes…pero_

_Míralo de otra forma…al fin ambos seremos libres…solo te puedo decir…_

_Gracias, por regalarme toda mi felicidad…amor mío._

Estoy aquí parada con ragnarock en mi mano dispuesta a terminar con los susurros de medusa, le entregaré la sangre que desea…ella quiere una muerte y yo voy a darcela…lo siento por mi alma y por la de kid, ahora estoy lista para lanzar el golpe final-crona-dijo ragnarock desde la espada- si, hermano?- le dije con la mirada fría- eres una buena hermana…gracias por liberarnos- y yo le dije-de nada-antes de lanzar la tajada, esa noche alguien hiso falta en nuestra cama, pero yo al fin pude descansar…aun sin kid…pude descansar .

**Gracias por leer, se que parece muy trágico pero aun no ven la tercera parte…les volará el cerebro**


End file.
